As described in Patent Document 1, some conventional air conditioners include refrigerant circuits in each of which a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger, an outdoor expansion valve, an indoor expansion valve, and an indoor heat exchanger are connected to each other in series. In such a refrigerant circuit, a receiver for storing refrigerant is provided between the outdoor expansion valve and the indoor expansion valve.
On the other hand, as described in Patent Document 2, some conventional air conditioners include refrigerant circuits in each of which a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger, an expansion valve, an indoor heat exchanger are sequentially connected to each other. In such a refrigerant circuit, an accumulator for separating liquid refrigerant and gas refrigerant from each other is provided at the suction side of the compressor.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-214610    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-78087